Orc Ghost Eater
Orc Ghost Eater CR 16 XP 76,800 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +27; Aura frightful presence (60 ft., DC 26) DEFENSE AC 29, touch 13, flat-footed 26 (+7 armor, +3 Dex, +9 natural) hp 207 (18d8+126) Fort +13, Ref +9, Will +17 Defensive Abilities DR 10/bludgeoning and magic; OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee 4 slams +22 (2d6+9 plus energy drain) Ranged Orc hornbow +16 (2d6+9, x3), violent thrust +20 (see text) Special Attacks consume ghost, energy drain (1 level, DC 26), violent thrust STATISTICS Str 28, Dex '''17, '''Con 25, Int 9, Wis 22, Cha 25 Base Atk +13; CMB +22; CMD 25 Feats Deathless Initiate, Deathless Master, Deathless Zealot, Diehard, Endurance, Improved Energy Drain, Life Drain, Lightning Reflexes, Weapon Focus (slam) Skills Climb +33, Perception +27, Swim +30 Languages Common, Orc SQ powerful build, ghost render SPECIAL ABILITIES Consume Ghost (Su) An orc ghost eater can consume the spirit of any dying creature by moving into the same space. This immediately kills the creature, absorbs the soul into the ghost eater, and heals the ghost eater by an amount equal to the creature’s Constitution score. Creatures whose ghosts have been consumed can’t be resurrected by any effect short of a miracle or wish until the ghost eater that consumed their spirits is destroyed. Ghost Render (Su) An orc ghost eater's attacks deal damage normally against incorporeal targets and may interact with incorporeal objects and creatures as if the ghost eater were also incorporeal. Possess Weapon (Su) As a standard action, the orc ghost eater can expel a portion of the spiritual essence it has stolen into a weapon. The energy coalesces around the weapon into a vaguely humanoid shape and brings it into a semblance of life. Treat this as a medium animated object with the haunted flaw. The ghost eater may create up to 7 such constructs at a time and can use this ability up to three times a day. Possessed weapons last for 2 rounds per hit die the ghost eater possesses. Violent Thrust (Su) Up to three times per day, the ghost eater may violently expel a burst of spiritual energy. This burst may target one object or creature within 1000 feet and all within 10 feet of each other up to a maximum equal to the ghost eater's hit dice, the total weight of which may not exceed 375 lbs. Affected creatures are hurled towards a target of the ghost eater's choosing up to a distance of 10 feet per hit die possessed by the ghost eater. The ghost eater must succeed on attack rolls (one per creature or object thrown) to hit targets with the items hurled, using its base attack bonus + Charisma modifier. Weapons cause standard damage (with no Strength bonus; note that arrows or bolts deal damage as daggers of their size when used in this manner). Other objects cause damage ranging from 1 point per 25 pounds (for less dangerous objects) to 1d6 points of damage per 25 pounds (for hard, dense objects). Objects and creatures that miss their target land in a square adjacent to the target. Creatures who fall within the weight capacity of the spell can be hurled, but they are allowed Will saves to negate the effect, as are those whose held possessions are targeted by the spell. If a creature is hurled against a solid surface, it takes damage as if it had fallen 10 feet (1d6 points). EQUIPMENT +1 Agile Breastplate Masterwork Orc Hornbow (Str 28) FEATS Deathless Initiate: You are not staggered while using the Diehard feat, but if you take a move and a standard action or a full-round action while you are at 0 or fewer hit points you take 1 point of damage. Further, while using the Diehard feat, you gain a +2 bonus on melee attacks and damage rolls. Deathless Master: When you are at 0 or fewer hit points, you do not lose 1 hit point when you take an action. Deathless Zealot: Whenever a creature rolls to confirm a critical hit against you, it must roll twice and take the lowest result. Diehard: When your hit point total is below 0, but you are not dead, you automatically stabilize. You do not need to make a Constitution check each round to avoid losing additional hit points. You may choose to act as if you were disabled, rather than dying. You must make this decision as soon as you are reduced to negative hit points (even if it isn’t your turn). If you do not choose to act as if you were disabled, you immediately fall unconscious. When using this feat, you are staggered. You can take a move action without further injuring yourself, but if you perform any standard action (or any other action deemed as strenuous, including some swift actions, such as casting a quickened spell) you take 1 point of damage after completing the act. If your negative hit points are equal to or greater than your Constitution score, you immediately die. Endurance: You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage from exhaustion; Constitution checks made to continue running; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march; Constitution checks made to hold your breath; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst; Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments; and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. You may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Improved Energy Drain: Whenever you bestow a negative level upon a creature, you gain a +1 bonus on skill checks, ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws for 1 hour. Ironhide: You gain a +1 natural armor bonus due to your unusually tough hide. Life Drain: Whenever you bestow a negative level upon a creature, add your Charisma modifier to the hit points lost by the creature due to that negative level. You then gain temporary hit points equal to the amount lost by the creature due to the negative level. These temporary hit points last for up to 1 hour. Lightning Reflexes: You get a +2 bonus on all Reflex saving throws.